Ishmael "Killer Angel" Venables
Quotes "Friends...brothers...the prize that you and I have been pursuing is L'Urca de Lima. The Hulk. A prize of almost unimaginable value. Now with this page securely in our possession, we can begin our hunt and we will succeed. No matter the cost. No matter the struggle. I will see that prize is yours. I'm not just gonna make you rich. I'm not just gonna make you strong. I'm gonna make you the princes of the New World!."- Ishmael Speech to the crew of red stallion ''Early Life'' As a young lad, Ishamel Venables was born on August 20, 1725. Ishamel had a nice family. His parents' names were Major General Richard Venables, and a mother named Chelsea Venables. While his father went to work in England and his mother went shopping, Ishamel played with his friend(s).But when Ishamel found out that his great-grandfather was a British Solider during the 1630 in the war of British and Indian War and his great grandfather Married to a Beautiful Women in England after his return from the Indian Homeland and they raise one Boy, but died of a Disease and He like to hang out with his great-grandfather by Listening to his War Story. Then Ishamel Had a Sister Born in 1722 and his Sister was name Jenny Venables. Then in 1725 Ishamel Attended a Ball with His Family and he spotted a Beautiful Girl. Then he ask her to Dance with him and she said Yes. Then Ishamel was having a Good time dancing with her and her name was Caternia. But Ishamel found his Love with her. Later on June 20, 1726 Ishamel's Girl friend Caternia Promised to Love him and never break up with him. Later Ishamel Love her and he told her he would marry her and Caternia said yes to him,This is Ishamel's story. Raid on the "Red Stallion" As Ishmael met up with his pals mark ironskull, Chris warhawk and the crew went on board with swords, ax, and guns. As the seaman look worried at them, as the first mate came by then Ishmael pulls a tomahawk out and place it on the second mate head as the crew scream loud as they begin it kill the Royal Navy seaman and guards. As they control the ship, Ishmael order them to make haste so they could escape Portsmouth port but a Royal Navy ship begin to blockade it!, Ishmael use the spyglass and see the ships preparing for blockade of the red stallion. He ask Ironskull to take over the ship until he order the crew to fire the cannons on he British's ship. Suddenly Ishmael gets stab by a wounded British officer, but Chris shot the officer with his pistol as he grab Ishmael and tells mark that the captain been hit. Ishmael was passed out for a couple of week til they made it to Nassau. Meeting the Pirates As Ishmael woke up in a mysterious bed as he walks over to the mirror and see some bandage on his wounds, as the youngest lady came over to him and said "Name Max, at your service and Your friends Mark ironskull said that he will be back at the moment and your girlfriend is here" , "I see and it's a pleasure to meet a lady and you are a pirate also?", "Yes I am" Max said to him. As Caternia came in and hug him tightly. He kisses her and gets up to get his clothes on, "I'll be back I got some things to work with mark and I'll see what Chris is up to, plus maybe you could be the owner of a tavern perhap?"? "yeah, I could do that!!!" As she smiles at him. Ishmael walks out of the house and walks in the street of Nassau, but as he walk by he see mark sitting on the balcony and he sits down next to mark seeing some people arguing about the portrait "The bloody ell is this?", "Shh watch this". As they see the fight but sudden a man punch the other and begin to beat up together. Ishmael ask him where can they meet the pirates, he tells him some are at sea some are here. He nods as he tell mark to follow him, he walks inside the tavern with him as some bunch of pirates staring at them, Ishmael said" Drinks on me fella!" As the crowds cheered and raised the rum in their hands. Ishmael grab a glass of rum and drink it with mark. Until a captain came to them and Shake Ishmael's hand, "Name Jack cutter at your service mate, and I heard you two became pirates am I correct?". ''Married'' After the ended Ishamel, returned to Nassau. He saw Caternia and she Hugged him hard. Ishamel Said, "I Miss you Caternia . I love you So Much." Caternia smillied and said I love you too Ishamel".. Then they started walking down in the street and then Ishamel knee down in front of her and said, "Caternia Sforza , will you marry me?" But Caternia started jumping on Ishamel and said yes to him. On December 23, 1744 They got married and bought a house at a mansion in Nassau. But Caternia and Ishamel only loved each other for another month. The Good News While Ishamel was fighting in sea with his crew , he recieve a letter from his Wife and here it Said " Dear My Lovely Husband, I've bring the Good News to you that The Doctor said that I'm having a Child Since and I'm Promise when You return from the Sea we'll be together again I'm Promise, Your Lovely Wife Caternia . So ishamel was Very Happy that he was going to be a Father Again and he told her that he was so happy and kept the promise from her. A Daughter born On September 26, 1745 When Ishamel and Caternia walk in the street of Nassau. Sudden Caternia water was broken and Ishamel had to take her to the closet doctor's place. During 2 Hours Caternia was screaming about the Pain, but Ishamel was always there for his Lovely wife. After 3 Hours the doctoer came in the waiting room and told him." and said" Congrations Mr. Venables , it's a Girl". So Ishamel walk in and saw his wife holding a lovely child in her arms. Ishamel said" She is a beautiful Daughter I Ever see and I Will be a Good Father for her". Caternia said" What should we name her my love?". Ishamel Said" We shall call her Margeant Venables and Margeant Venables was Born on that Day. Returning to Nassau On October 5, 1745 Captain ishamel was about to take a Rest for a while. On October 9, 1745 , when he arrive on the dock ,he saw his family. So when they all arrive at the mansion, he said his wife and his daughter margeant. They all gather at the dinner table and listen to ishamel's story, sinking many vessels. While ishamel's family was in the kitchen, while Caternia were playing with margeant. Ishamel's wife told ishamel that she was pregeant and ishamel was shock!. So later ishamel and his first mate were walking down on the beaches, a pirate was walking faster in the street and said something to ishamel and his first-mate he said"Captain Venables Sir!". Commander of the Fort On October 18, 1745 ishamel was accepted by a pirate lord to take command of his own fort, So when ishamel got to his new fort. He name the fort call Fort Venables the Name after his wife. While he was constructing the new fort in england. He saw some Soldiers walking into the fort, ishamel went over and said" Welcome to fort Venables, you will be train and be station on this fort until i say so understand?.The Crew said" YES SIR! WE UNDERSTAND!". They saluted him and walk away. But ishamel saw a member running in and told him that his friend was at the hospital. Ishamel was Shocked so he grab his horse and gallop to the hospital. A Christmas Night On decemnber 25, 1745 Ishamel was on his way home from the the ship, Then when he got inside he rested on his bed, before the party was about to start. Then the door was knocked and Caternia open it and it was Mr. Bowdain, Mr.Warhawk and Mr. Ironskull . While everyone were eating at the dining room, Mr. Goldtimbers announce that everyone wish a merry christmas, caternia was upset that ishamel leg were still broke from the killer.But she was ok that he was alive, While the Gentlemens were hanging out in ishamel's Office and the Ladies in caternia 's Living Room. Chris warhawk, Mark Ironskull, Mr. Bowdain,and Ishamel's Crew were sorry about the fort. Ishamel said" Don't worry It'll be better, Trust me boys!". Then everyone left for a night and ishamel said something to caternia, " Merry Christmas honey". caternia said Merry Christmas to her and they kissed each other for the night. Then in the Morning ishamel's children woke up and got some presents from santa claus, and ishamel gave caternia a picture of ishamel and caternia when they were children in England, caternia really love it!, and she gave something to ishamel and it was the wedding picture of ishamel and caternia Ishamel really love it and kissed caternia . So the Venables family enjoy christmas together. Tortuga More is coming!! Unknown More is coming!! Pictures Ishamel 's Nickname was Known as the " Killer Angel" because he was killing alot of Spanish, British at Kingshead. He is still friend with a marine name Mark Ironskull, and they together built a friendship together. He is about 30 years old in this game My Family Richard Venables - ( Father ) Chelsea Venables - ( Mother ) Rosanna Venables-( Youngest Sister) Richard Venables Jr.- ( Youngest Brother) Jenny Venables - ( Sister) Caternia Venables - (Wife) Marganet Venables -( Daughter) Ishamel Jr Venables .-( Son) My Friends Mark Ironskull ( Ishamel's Most trusted Friend) Category:Pirates Category:Fan Stories